Spring Into Action
Spring Into Action is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Marshal Featuring * Lifty & Shifty * Sniffles Appearances * Mariah * Vanilla * Cacti Plot Mariah and Vanilla are seen skipping a jump rope. A passing Marshal wants to join in the fun. However, he is unable to jump and gets tripped. His wallet falls out and ends up in the clutches of Lifty and Shifty. Marshal chases the crooks until they leap onto the top of a tall fence. They snicker at Marshal's disadvantage before disappearing with his wallet. Sniffles is later approached by Marshal, who asks to have upgrades to his wheeled contraption. Sniffles gets an idea from seeing his old tattered mattress. Soon, springs are fitted into Marshal's contraption so he can jump, and he puts it to the test by reaching a device on a shelf. He and Sniffles shake hands. In an alley, Lifty and Shifty place the wallet in a safe along with bags of money. Marshal approaches the kleptomaniacs and they climb over a gate in order to evading him. With his upgrade, Marshal makes it over the gate in a single bound, forcing Lifty and Shifty to flee. Marshal engages in another chase, jumping over obstacles such as a rose bush, wet cement, and even Cacti. Unfortunately, Marshal trips over a rock, flies out of his contraption and knocks into Lifty and Shifty. His wallet is sent into a tree. Before Marshal could do anything, Shifty wears his contraption and uses it to jump into the tree. Marshal crawls to the tree and climbs to the branch where his wallet is on. The two grab it at the same time, leading to a tug-of-war. Lifty pulls on the springs of the contraption in an attempt to help Shifty. He lets go and Shifty is catapulted into the air. As Marshal's wallet flies through the air, Lifty focuses on trying to catch it. He walks right into Mariah and Vanilla's jump rope, getting tangled and squeezed as a result of them skipping it. Meanwhile, Shifty continues soaring through the air until colliding into Sniffles as he was using a jetpack. Marshal is now stuck in the tree with no way to get down, until Sniffles' jetpack lands next to him. Marshal uses it to escape the tree, now enjoying himself as he zooms through the air. Mariah and Vanilla try to tell him he forgot his wallet, but fail to get his attention before the jetpack explodes and kills him. They resort to taking some money from it. Moral "Put a little spring into your step." Deaths # Lifty is constricted by a jump rope. # Shifty and Sniffles collide into each other. # Marshal either dies when the jetpack explodes or falls to his death. Trivia * The episode was originally going to be called Spring Into Your Step. * Since ''Pain Drain'', this is Mariah's first appearance. * This marks Vanilla's first kill. Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes